nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Giant robot (Agent Turnright)
Giant robot is a boss in the game Agent Turnright. Appearance The giant robot is predominantly dark red with patches of bright red and has a human-like appearance. The main body of the robot is rectangular with a mostly black vertical rectangle, possessing dark red ridging, extending from the bottom of it into thinner horizontal rectangle placed over top a smaller and thicker rectangle. Attached to this smaller rectangle, flanking it and partly obscured by the building contained in the stage, is a piece consisting of a spherical top with a thin bar extending vertically out of it mimicking the appearance of legs. Near the top of the robot, flanking its main body, is a structure that resembles arms containing a red partly semi-circle attached to the robot's body, a black pole extending vertically beneath it that is partly circular where it is connected to it, the pole being attached to a circle that extends into a vertical narrow shaft, with this narrow shaft extending into a red partly curved square piece mimicking a hand, and two yellow bumps extending from the red piece that mimic fingers. Placed in the middle of the giant robots main body, on the background of a black square section that covers most of its body, is a red square resembling a head. On this "head" are two partially slanted black lines resembling eyebrow which, combined with the thin yellow sections mimicking eyes placed beneath, and a black section shaped in a rough downwards curve placed beneath that, gives the impression of a scowling face. Lastly, in the middle of the giant robot's "head", placed at the top, is a bright yellow flashing square section. Game information The giant robot appears only in stage 16, the final stage of Agent Turnright, with its health measured by a red bar at the top of the screen. It is first seen rising out from behind the building Agent Turnright is on. The giant robot will move its head to the left while firing a laser from his forehead and, once it reaches the center of the building, lift its head and move the other way. Then the giant robot will lowers its head and begin to fire a laser in the middle of the building, with its right hand punching downward once, then partially lift its head before doing the same with instead the other hand punching. This process will repeat till the robot is depleted to half health. At half health, the robot will show signs of damage on its face and lower its head. The robot will then proceed to fire it laser and punch down with either arm, with the laser stopping once its "fist" hits the ground. Upon depleting all of the giant robot's health, the giant robot will collapse in piece and fall downwards, before rising again in a battered state to finally break into pieces, but then fall once again. Strategy The giant robot's weakness is its head so by shooting it with the bullets from Agent Turnright's gun, health will be depleted. When the giant robot begins to sweep areas with its laser, it is best to avoid it by running away to a far corner, and then running to the other side while it is temporarily deactivated, which will cause bullets to hit it. When the robot moves its head down, it is best to stay to one side and watch for where the hand strikes, avoiding it if it comes down, and move to the other side once its laser stops, which will take away health from the passing bullets. This method is also useful when fighting the boss in its second stage. File:Second_stage_bot.png|The giant robot in its second stage about to bring its left hand down Category:Bosses Category:Agent Turnright